Mater memento mori
|resource_2 = }} Nation Information Mater memento mori is a growing, developing, and established nation with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Mater memento mori work diligently to produce Gems and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Mater memento mori will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Mater memento mori to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Mater memento mori allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Mater memento mori believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Mater memento mori will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History of Mater memento mori 1. There was once a nameless region with various tribes/clans who lived in harmony. 2. The region was invaded and taken over by the Romans and named Mater memento mori after the inhabitants defiant nature, with the largest of the encampments being capital of the region and was allowed to keep its name however it was translated into Latin (Dum Spiro Spero). 3. Even though ruled over by the Roman Emperor the inhabitants enjoyed many freedoms and lived contently within the Roman Empire. 4. The Emperor died without an heir and was succeeded by a power obsesses tyrannical overlord. This new Emperor (Herennius Nepos) all but outlawed all personal freedoms such as free speech and began to suppress any that dared to defy him. Many of the regions at the extents of the Empire spoke out against his new regime and were put under martial law. 5. During this period public executions were common place most of them for treaso. These people were killed without so much as a trial and were founded on nothing but false tales spun by the soldiers and were done solely as a means to keep the inhabitants in line rather than any crimes actually being committed. It did not have the required effect. 6. Six months into the martial law many people from thes suppressed nations met together secretly and formed an underground to try to free themselves from the shackles put on them. 7. Within a year after the first meeting the revolution took place with the largest of the regions (Mater memento mori) leading the way. The people rose up against the soldiers keeping them under this martial law. After a fortnight of fighting the last of the soldiers retreated with the regions declaring their independence. Two of the neighbouring regions merged into Mater memento mori increasing its size and power. 8. Over the next few days the people erected mighty defenses to help protect them from the roman invasion. Fortunately the soldier that were kicked out were forced to leave many weapons in the armory allowing every person capable being able to bear arms. 9. Ten days after the uprising had finished reinforcements were sent in against only Mater memento mori as it was the largest and most powerful of the regions and if it fell the other regions were soon to follow. For twelve days they fought the Roman armies alone suffering many losses but also inflicting great casualties. 10. On the thirteenth day of war the othe regions rallied around and flanked the Roman soldiers that had become too preoccupied with the soldiers of Mater memento mori. The Roman Legions were soon forced to retreat after being attacked on four different fronts. 11. Herennius Nepos was incensed and in a fit of rage sent a large portion of his army to attacked every regionat the same time. His Genersl although knowing it was a foolish plan were too scared to speak out against him followed his wishes adn proceeded to march to war. Although the Roman Legions were much better trained they were spread too thinly and fighting against 75% of the population of these regions were outnumbered and so were easily held back. 12. After a month of warfare the Generals knowing that they could not win this war and also knowing that the empire was starting to look weak in front of its neighbours new they had to do something. And so a week later they assassinated the emperor replacing him with the Praetorian Prefect Marcian Daia. 13. The new Emperor Daia new that while he could defeat these regions it would be at great cost to the empire and new this would leave it open to attack from other threats. And so he had a meeting with the regions in which he recognised each regions sovereignty and proceeded to make treaties with each region. This would be seen in later years when the soldiers of Mater memento mori fought alongside the Roman Legions in defense of the empire. 14. After its new found independence the nation of Mater memento mori found itself in a state of chaos with many people vying for the seat of power many of these people representing the tribe they were from prior to invasion. This was starting to result in civil war and so it was decided by the masses that the only way this newfound nation would survive is to have no leader. And so the nation was founded upon the principle of direct democracy. 15. In the many years that followed Mater memento mori was a peaceful nation, only entering into war twice in defence of the Roman Empire. Both of these times the Emperor at that time was Daia the man who gave them their independence and joined the war due to the respect and friendship they had with the Emperor. 16. Since then many years have passed and the nation of Mater memento mori has become a major figure in international politics and has been recognised for its military power and prowess. 17. However ten years ago a great majority of other nations declared that since it has no ruler Mater memento mori could not be recognised as a nation. And so to appease the other nations and help with international politics they decided to elect a ruler who had absolutely no powers and was just ruler in name only. Ten days later it was decided that the nation "ruler" of Mater memento mori would be Chaos Rules. He would relay to the international community the wishes of the inhabitants of the nation. 18. Recently the nation of Mater memento mori entered into an alliance of other like minded nations called the Libertarian Socialist Federation where it has entered in many wars in the defence of its comrades. Category:Member of Libertarian Socialist Federation Category:Leftism